Imagine
by Emily Bright
Summary: Harry doute. Ron et Hermione imaginent.


**Note** : Petit OS sans prétention, fait à presque 1h du matin ^^ Dîtes-moi si c'est trop horrible, et qu'il faut que j'arrête d'écrire la nuit :p Histoire inspiré par la chanson Imagine de John Lennon, que je pense que beaucoup connaissent, sur les doutes de Harry et sa relation avec ses meilleurs amis ! Voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

 **Résumé** : Harry doute. Ron et Hermione imaginent.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de JK Rwoling, et _Imagine_ appartient à John Lennon.

* * *

 **Imagine** **:**

« J'y arriverais pas. »

Harry ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler.

« J'y arriverais pas. » Murmure-t-il à nouveau. « On ne pourras jamais le vaincre. J'y arriverais pas. »

Dehors, c'est la guerre. La vrai, la dure. Pas celle qu'on voit dans les livres d'Histoire. Pas celle dont nous parle l'Ordre lors des réunions. Ce n'est pas non plus celle que nos parents ont vécus, la Première Guerre. Non, cette guerre-là, ce n'est pas une guerre qui se joue dans l'ombre, dans l'ignorance d'un Monde.

C'est la vrai. Celle qui oppose le Camp de Lumière au Camp des Ténèbres, et cela aux yeux de tous. C'est celle qui ne se cache plus, qui s'impose. C'est celle qui tue, qui fait souffrir, qui fait pleurer. C'est celle qui rend des gamins orphelins, qui détruit des vies, qui nous fait perdre toute innocence. C'est une guerre qui oppose une Nation, un Monde, à un foutu Mage Noir mégalomane. C'est une guerre sale qui se joue à base d'impardonnables, de _Doloris_ et _d'Avada_. Une putain de guerre qui détruit plus que des vies.

Dehors, c'est la guerre. C'est la guerre, et Harry Potter est là, prostré dans un coin sombre du château, en pleurs, alors que le monde compte sur celui-qui-a-survécu pour les sauver. Sans se rendre compte que le Survivant est bien plus effrayé qu'eux tous réunis.

Cette guerre, c'est la sienne et celle de Voldemort. C'est la leur. Juste la leur. Et des milliers d'hommes tombent par leur faute.

 _Par sa faute_.

Pour leur monde, et la liberté qu'ils méritent.

« J'y arriverais pas. » Répète-il inlassablement alors que sa confiance s'effondre et que son monde sombre.

Une douce main le force à relever la tête. Il ne veut pas. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir la pitié, la colère ou même le dégoût dans les yeux d'Hermione ou dans ceux de Ron.

Il veut fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Il veut s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Il ne veut pas combattre, il ne veux plus. Il est fatigué. Il est faible.

 _Putain, je suis qu'un gamin !_ A-t-il envie de crier. _Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le tuer ? Parce que j'ai réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à le détruire alors que j'étais qu'un bébé ? Un putain de bébé qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait._

« Harry. »

Il déteste ça, être faible. Pleurer, c'est pas son genre. À part peut-être à la mort de son parain, mais là il avait une bonne raison.

Non, d'habitude, il sert les poings et fait ce qu'on lui demande. Même s'il a une trouille pas possible.

Hagrid lui a dit : _t'es un sorcier._ Il s'est dit : _pourquoi pas._

On lui a dit : _t'es le Survivant_. Il s'est dit : _ok, de toute façon c'est pas comme si Voldy allait revenir_.

Dumbledore lui a dit : _Voldemort revient, tu dois le tuer ou mourir_. Là encore, il s'est dit : _d'accord, c'est mon devoir, je dois le faire. Je suis le seul qui peut le faire, c'est la prophétie qui l'a dit._

Il est le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Elu, et j'en passe. Alors, pourquoi pas. Tuer Voldy, il l'avait fait, il pouvait recommencer. Juste un combat, un sort, et c'était fini. Juste ça.

Vraiment, il aurait pu le faire. Presque facile – à part la partie où _soit il meurt, soit il tue_. Il aurait pu le faire. Il s'y était préparé depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était.

Il aurait pu.

Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne voit ce qu'était réellement la guerre.

C'était avant qu'il ne voit Tonks et Remus dans la Grande Salle, leur corps gisant sans vie.

C'était avant qu'il ne voit Fred mourir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était avant que Lavande soit dévoré par Greyback, qu'Hagrid soit capturé, que Colin soit tué.

C'était avant que Rogue soit assassiné.

C'était avant que le Survivant ne découvre que son titre voulait dire leur survivre à eux aussi.

« Harry, regardes-nous. »

La voix est plus grave, mais tout aussi familière. Ils sont là tous les deux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combient de temps avant que ce soit leur tour ? Pas sa faute. À cause de lui, et de Tom-Putain-Jeddusor.

 _Combien de temps ?_

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione, sa gentille Hermione aux cheveux ébouriffés. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne la voit gisant dans la Grande Salle elle aussi ?

« Imagine, Harry. »

Le changement de ton, ce mot qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il attendait, le sortent de sa torpeur. La main d'Hermione, maternelle, vient essuyer ses larmes alors que Ron s'agenouille à leur côté.

« Imagine, un monde où la guerre serait fini. » Continue Hermione, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. « C'est facile si tu essayes. Plus de souffrance, plus de cris de douleur. Juste des rires, des cris de joies. Imagine nous. Pas seulement nous trois, mais aussi tous les sorciers et les moldus. Imagine un monde où nous pourrions vivre en paix. Tous ensemble. »

Harry plisse les yeux, ne sachant où elle veut en venir. Pourquoi s'imaginer un tel monde alors que dehors, derrière cette porte fermée, des gens se faisaient tués. Mourraient pour leur monde. _À cause d'eux._

« Un monde où nous pourrions refaire notre septième année, avoir nos aspics et devenir Aurors si on veut. Ou peut-être même vendeurs chez Honeydukes. » Sourit Ron, malgré ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés son frère décedé. « La guerre ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir, une légende pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécus. Ce n'est pas dure à faire. Imagine. »

Le rouquin se calle un peu plus contre sa copine, et Hermione se rapproche d'Harry. Collés tous les trois, comme ils l'ont toujours été.

« Hermione nous forcerait à passer notre permis de conduire pour qu'on puisse s'intégrer chez les moldus. » Continue Ron. « Et nous, on ferait comme si on l'avait eu haut la main, sans même un petit sortilège de confusion derrière. Percy ne serait plus un petit crétin, Bill aurait un tas de petits louvetaux, Ginny et toi seraient mariés. »

« Un monde où on pourrait élever nos enfants dans la paix, où leur seule préoccupation serait de savoir dans quel maison ils seraient une fois à Poudlard. » Chuchote Hermione. « Où la seule guerre existante serait celle entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Des gamineries d'écoles et rien d'autre. Juste ça. Rien de bien sérieux. »

Les larmes d'Harry ont arrêté de couler. Il écoute.

La douleur, la culpabilité, et l'horreur sont toujours là, mais il écoute.

« Les jolies rousses pourraient épouser les beaux bruns, les blonds péroxidés ne seraient pas aussi arogants en fin de compte, et les chauves-souris des cachots seraient pas si effrayants. Imagine un monde où les Mages Noirs seraient une espèce disparue, où le gamin-qui-a-survécu ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Un monde où on mangerait tous les trois ensemble au moins deux fois par semaines, où on passerait Noël en famille s'offrant des cadeaux tous les plus ridicules les uns que les autres, et l'éternel pull tricoté main de Molly. Un monde où on serait ensemble. Tous les trois. On serait vivants, et heureux. Parce que les uns sans les autres, on ne peut exister. »

« Tu peux dire qu'on est des rêveurs, mais on est pas les seuls. » Dit Ron. « Tu en rêves toi aussi. Un monde où toi et Ginny vivraient heureux, où nos enfants joueraient ensemble au Quiditch, où Harry Potter ne serait plus seulement celui-qui-doit-nous-sauver, mais plutôt celui-qui-à-vaincu-le-mégalomane-psychopathe. »

Harry ferme les yeux, avec moins de désespoir cette fois.

Les paroles de ses meilleurs amis font leur chemin dans son esprit. C'est tentant, très tentant, de les croire, et de se laisser aller à imaginer un tel monde.

Tentant de fermer les yeux et d'oublier la guerre qui fait rage de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Un monde où nous ne serions plus obligés de tuer pour survivre. » Murmura-t-il, en réponse. « La guerre ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, Voldemort aussi. Plus de cupidité, de souffrance, de désir de pouvoir. Juste nous et le monde en paix. »

Ces yeux se rouvrent et se posent sur ses amis, sales et blessés par cette foutue guerre.

« Un tel monde n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve. » Dit-il.

« Non, Harry. » L'interrompt Hermione. « Pas si nous prenons notre baguette et nous retournons combattre auprès de nos amis et de nos familles. Pas si nous faisons en sorte que ce rêve se réalise. »

« Nous devons le faire. » Déclare Ron. « Pour tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette cause et pour ceux qui survivront. »

« Nous avons besoin de toi, nous y arriverons pas sans toi. »

 _Je n'y arriverais pas._

Les mots ne passent pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry a le sentiment que les prononcer à nouveau, ce serait mentir.

« Imagine, Harry. »

Il imagine.

Hermione et Ron sont des rêveurs, mais lui aussi.

Lorsqu'un seul sorcier rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Mais si beaucoup de sorciers rêvent ensemble, c'est le début d'une nouvelle réalité.

 _S'ils rêvent ensemble._

* * *

 _« Le futur appartient à ceux qui croient en la beauté de leurs rêves. » - Eleanore Roosvelt_


End file.
